Entre Mundos
by Caah DarkWolf
Summary: E se uma nova geração de bruxos estivesse em hogwarts? e se uma garota pudesse decidir o destino de todos os mundos?O que aconteceria?
1. Chapter 1

- Camille Belford me espera!- gritara uma garotinha de 11 anos, correndo pela estação ferroviária Kingcross, juntamente de uma ruiva.

_Anne!- a garota loira de olhos esverdeados, chamada Camille, dissera, contente por ver a prima ali.

- Cáh, essa é a Victorie Nessy, minha esta é Camille Bellford, minha prima também.- a morena se encarregava das apresentações.

- Oi- disse a loirinha.

-Er, prazer- disse a ruiva sorrindo timidamente.

- Hogwarts?- perguntou a loira.

-Opa,claro...-disse a ruiva empolgada-GRIFINÓRIA!

-Erm, não grite- disse a morena constrangida, com a reação exagerada da prima.

- Vamos?-pergutou a loira duas garotas a seguiram puxando seu malão pela Kingcross, em direção a pilastra que as levaria até a plataforma 9¾

Após entrarem no expresso, se acomodaram na cabine, conversando animadamente, enquanto Camille deixava sua mente vagar pelo universo imaginário, até ouvir duas pessoas entrando na cabine.

-Cala a boca, Carter!-vociferava a menina.

-A culpa é toda sua, Tshia!- dizia o menino.

-Minha?Ora seu...

Camille, estressada com toda aquela gritaria levantou-se e gritou:

-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!

Ambos a olharam assustados.

_Erm, eu sou Tshia Stacy Mcdean e ele é Carter Poyinter.-adiantou-se a garota recém chegada, ela era loira e tinha os cabelos cacheados até o meio das costas, vestia, o uniforme, de hogwarts.

_Prazer, sou Camille Bellford, e essas são Anne Nessy Bellford e Victorie Nessy- disse a loira de cabelos loiros.

Tshia, Anne e Victorie, se interteram falando sobre moda, Camille continuara sua leitura, e Carter olhava pela janela do expresso, vendo uma tempestade formar-se ao longe.

-Er quer ir para qual casa?-ele perguntara a Camille.

-Ah, não sei, Corvinal, ou sonserina.-respondera a garota

-Você daria uma perfeita sonserina, Bellford!

-Que bom que você sabe Poyinter!- respondeu Camille, arrastando a voz puxando sotaque e cuspindo friamente cada palavra.-sei ser má quando quero.

Nesse momento, os 5 pularam com um trovão, e com pancadas a olhou para Tshia, que olhou para Victórie, que olhou para Camille.

-Hey eu não quero ser Grifinória nã de medrosas- ela se levanta segurando no braço de Carter- E você hein, Poyinter? é um bruxo ou uma galinha?Vem junto comigo- disse puxando-o

-Bellford! não me puxe!Não te dei esse direito!

-Eu não preciso da sua permissão para te puxar ou não logo../

Ela vira duas garotas, uma morena e outra loira paradas na porta.

-Ora, ora, se não é a sangue ruim da Bellford...-disse a mais alta empurrando Camille-Bom, nós viemos aqui, para mostrar quem é que manda em sou Liah Young, e essa é minha irmã Carlly só que lindo, ele né Car?

-Muito lindo, nós podíamos...

-Não.-respondera Carter

-Ora que insolente, ele merece ser azarado!-disse Liah pegando sua varinha de dentro do bolso do uniforme.

-Young!Pare agora mesmo.Não se aproxime do Poyinter!-vociferou Camille- Sua briga é comigo não com ás, só eu posso atenta-lo!

-Escuta aqui o Bellford, você e seus amiguinhos, vão ver o que nós podemos fazer em hogwarts.-Liah e Carlly deixaram a cabine.

Anne, Victorie e Tshia, foram comprar doces, deixando camille e Carter sozinhos.

-Er, Bellford...

-Sim, Poyinter?

-Por que você disse aquilo para elas?

-Porque só eu posso te atentar Poyinter.

-Por que?

-Porque você me ama!-disse ela sarcástica.

-Ah, Bellford, você sabe que não te amo.

-Também não te Amo, Poyinter.

Ele a abraçou pelos ombros, fazendo-a corar, assim como ele, separaram-se meio constrangidos, e rindo, ele voltou a seu lugar e ela para sua leitura.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, finalmente chegaram a do expresso, sendo recebidos, por Hagrid, o meio gigante.

-Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui!-ele dizia, os conduzindo até o lago, o qual seria atravessado por barcos.

Todos estavam maravilhados, a cada vez que o castelo ficava mais próximo.

Saindo dos barcos seguiram em direção a escadaria do salão principal, sendo recepcionados por uma mulher, de olhos azuis escuros, cabelos castanhos e rosto roupas nos mais variados tons de cinza.

-Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts, antes de entrarem e sentarem-se com seus colegas, devo lhes avisar que passaram pela seleção das , já estamos prontos- dizia mostrando o caminho para os alunos, que a seguiam.

Entraram no salão principal, e pararam de frente para a mesa dos professores.-Assim que eu chamar seus nomes, venham até o banquinho, sentem-se e eu colocarei o chapéu em suas cabeç Nessy Bellford.

Anne gelara, seguindo até o banquinho a resposta do chapéu seletor fora imediata:

-Grifinória!

A garota sorrira correndo até a mesa da nova casa.

-Camille Bellford!

A loirinha se encolhera, subindo e sentando-se no banco

-Hum... interessante, vejo que audaciosa, não segue regras, é orgulhosa, inteligente, vontade de se provar, uma mente nada má.Muito á!

Camille sorriu de lado, e foi andando pomposamente até a mesa da sonserina, onde fora recebida por abraços das garotas e apertos de mãos dos meninos.

Houveram mais duas seleções, de dois meninos que foram selecionados para a fora a vez de Tshia

-Hm.. !

Ela sorrira, sentando-se ao lado de Camille.

Depois fora a vez de Victorie Nessy, que foi para a Grifinória.

Depois a vez de Caios Jordan, também Grifinória, Kevin Ellesktoor-sonserina- e depois, foi Carter, também selecionado para a do fim da seleção, e do banquete, foram levados até seus salões comunais.

Nas masmorras...

-Hey Bellford, eu te disse!-dizia, Carter sorrindo

Camille arqueou a sombrancelha, e sorriu sarcástica, girando os calcanhares, e indo para o dormitório feminino. No outro dia, de bom humor, todos, estavam super entusiasmados, com as aulas, e tudo mais na escola.


	2. Chapter 2

Passaram 5, confortáveis anos, desde a chegada deles lá.

-Carteeeeeeeeeeer!Vem aqui agora!-gritava uma garota loira andando atrás de um menino.

-Eu não.

-Devolve, meu livro Poyinter!

-Vem pegar Bellford!

A garota disparara em direção ao menino arrancando da mão dele o livro, fazendo-o começar a correr atrás ós terem atravessado todo o jardim de hogwarts, ele a alcançara, e a derrubou no chão.

-Te peguei senhorita Bellford!

-Sai de cima de mim, Poyinter.

-Está com medo de mim, Bellford?Ou medo de não resistir a mim?

-Cai fora Poyinter!-vociferara Camille-Eu não tenho medo de você.E é claro que eu resisto a você, besta!

-Duvido, Bellford!

-Não duvide de mim Poyinter!Eu resisto a você!

-Ah, é?Então prova.

-Como?

-Assim...- disse ele colando os lábios aos dela, ela o empurrou.

-Poyinter, Ta maluco?-disse se levantando e atravessando o jardim, em direção a porta principal.

-Ai, Bellford, espera.

-Por que você me beijou, Carter?

-Porque.. sei lá...

-Ah, você não sabe Poyinter?

-Não eu não sei, Bellford.

A garota virara as costas para o garoto.

Não muito longe dali...

-Vick, vaii logo!-dizia uma menina morena, para a amiga.

-Calma...tô quase lá, Anne.-dizia a garota rindo.e pegando o vidro de poção na mão.E saíram correndo em direção as masmorras, onde teriam a próxima aula.

Carter e Camille, adentraram a sala de poções, meio chateados ainda, sentaram-se em seus lugares de costume.

-Camille, me desculpa...eu...

-shiii...Eu..er...não tem o que desculpar..

-Eu não devia ter te beijado.-ele disse, achando seus sapatos super , ergueu a cabeça do garoto.

-Por que, Poyinter?Por que você me beijou?

-Porque me deu vontade.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça, e estranhou o sorriso maroto no rosto de suas primas.

-Elas vão aprontar-murmurou Camille.E não deu outra, mal a professora, se sentou, para ficar grudada na cadeira.E a classe explodir em risos.

-srtas, Bellford e Nessy!-berrara a professora.-Onde as senhoritas pensam que vão?

-Alii, sabe.. na janela...-começou Anne.

Camille abaixou a cabeça rindo da prima, Carter, gargalhava da cara da professora, que pedia explicação para as meninas de como a cola fora para ali, Tshia, tentava a todo custo falar, mas o riso, sempre a vencia.

Após a desastrosa aula de poções, saíram para a aula de Trato das criaturas má, Camille, enfeitiçou uma planta contra Carlly, que tinha ido falar com o professor Kant. A planta correndo atrás de uma garota pelos jardins, era deveras hilário, o engraçado, era que, ninguém descobria quando as B.G. aprontavam, sempre eram acobertadas pela Diretora.

*_Flashback* _

_-Precisamos de um nome para o grupo...-dizia Anne pensativa._

_-É... sei lá, tem que ser algo que nos traduza,algo que diga não somos...-disse Tshia_

_-Não somos boazinhas...-completava Camille.-Já sei. Bad Girls. _

_-Perfeito!-exclamaram, Anne, Tshia e Vick._

_*/Flashback*_

-Boa, Mille.-dizia Tshia abraçando a amiga.

-Faz tempo que a gente não apronta das nossas, hein?-disse Camille, marota.

-Pois é...-Concordara Tshia.

-Tsh...vem comigo-disse Camille arrastando a amiga, pelos corredores da escola, até chegarem perto de onde estavam os alunos do primeiro ano da Lufa Lufa...

-1...2...3..., vai...-disse camille, apontando a varinha-LEVICORPUS!

-LEVICORPUS!-repetiu Tshia, elas sumiram antes mesmo que eles percebessem que estavam pendurados no ar pelos pés.

-La vem aquela gata do zelador...-disse Camille, vendo Tshia, sorrir marota.

-Sala do zelador?Vamos chamar as meninas...

Ela e Tshia, seguiram até o salão principal, onde chamaram Vick e uma caixa de bolinhos enfeitiçados na mesa e derrubaram uma poção azulada, no que ele sentisse o liquido escorrendo em sua cabeça e acordasse, elas já estavam no de uma arvore, Camille, estava com sua Guitarra, tocando uma musica, sem letra.

-Bem que essa podia ser nossa musica-disse Vick

-Né...-concordou Camille, pegando folhas e penas, para escrever...

_**lalalalalaalalalalala**_

_**Boas garotas, se dão mal.**_

_**Garotas más, se dão, e ainda usam uma mascara do bem.**_

_**O que é certo, o que é errado?**_

_**O que te importa?Você nos ama?**_

_**háha**_

_**E eu digo, repito, soletro e grito **_

_**se for preciso.**_

_**Se você é boa, vai se dar mal**_

_**Se você é má coloque sua máscara e aproveite**_

_**Quebre regras se for preciso,**_

_**Sorria, fazendo das suas.**_

_**Chame suas amigas,elas vão gostar**_

_**Torne-se o que você quiser, **_

_**Seja, adulto ou criança. **_

_**Seja Má. seja marota**_

_**seja feliz**_

_**nanananananaanananana**_

_**não desaprove, suas ações, não.**_

_**não se arrependa do que já foi feito,**_

_**de cada divertimento.**_

_**não seja má, apenas seja feliz .**_

Elas terminaram de escrever a musica, sorrindo, juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cápitulo 3: A felicidade, foi, do mesmo jeito que veio...

**U**ma semana depois, Camille, Tshia e Carter encontravam-se esparramados pelo salão comunal da sonserina, quando o professor, de Poções, Audrens, os chamou.

-vocês estão sentindo coisas estranhas ultimamente?

-Felicidade repentina e mudança de humor, serve, como resposta?-disse Camille sarcástica.

-Sim, srta. Bellford!Concentre-se no sentimento mais forte que você puder, e direcione na janela, sim?

-Por que professor?

-Apenas faça isso srta.

Camille, se concentrou nos sentimentos por Carter, por sua amizade com as meninas, e no seu ódio por Carlly e Liah, e principalmente seu ódio por seus pais a terem abandonado, quando com que uma luz verde clara a envolvesse, e a janela se coisas ao redor de Camille começavam a flutar.

Tshia e Carter a olhavam assustados.

-O que é isso professor?-perguntaram ambos assustados.

-É o sinal que eu precisava, ela já esta pronta!-respondia vagamente o professor.

Camille caíra no chão, desmaiada, o professor a carregou até a enfermaria, a deixou lá sob os cuidados de Madame Hanna, e seguiu para a sala da diretora.

-O que aconteceu com a Camille?-perguntou Anne, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, por ter ido correndo até a enfermaria.

-Não sabemos senhorita...

-Como assim não sabem?

-Nós não sabemos oras.

-Mas o que ela tem?-perguntara Carter

-Sobrecarga de poderes fora do controle_ dizia uma voz atrás deles.-Foi isso, entendido?-vendo que ainda estavam confusos, a diretora respirou fundo- Assim como todos vocês, a srta, Bellford, tem poderes, muito elevados, o nível deles, fariam a comparar com os de uma não é apenas os poderes de bruxa, e sim os elementais e o sentimentais.

-Como assim, professora Kaarllie?

-Digamos que a srta, tem o poder de controlar, sentimentos, e também os elementos naturais, além de seus poderes mágicos , de nossa magia.E isso poderá acontecer com todos vocês.

-O que vocês vão fazer com ela?Ela vai continuar aqui não vai?

-Ela não poderá, quando todos vocês, alcançarem esses poderes, irão para a Academia Lousciepheere, Na franç a descansar, sim?E sr, Poyinter, siga me.

As meninas saíram da enfermaria, deixando Camille, com a diretora e com Carter.

-O que eu fiz?

-Olhe isso sr, Poyinter.- ela ergueu a manga da blusa de Camille, onde havia, uma inscrição, formava dois C's e a metade de um coração.-Erga sua blusa .

-Ok-ele ergueu mostrando no pulso direito e mesma inscrição, só que em azul claro.

-O sr, Tinha feito tatuagem?

-Não claro que não diretora.

-O que o sr, sente por ela?

-Ela é minha melhor amiga.

-Não esconda seus sentimentos criançê a ama, e, ela também te ama, me de uma razão para estas tatuagens, então.

-Eu sou apaixonado, por ela diretora.-confessou Carter cabisbaixo- Me arrependo, de não ter falado, nada para ela.E agora ela vai embora.

-Aii, onde eu to?quem me acertou com uma pedra na cabeça?-ouviram a voz de Camille, Carter, correu em disparada para a onde a amiga estava, e a abraçou.

-Cartiie, vaii com calma, eu to meio quebrada aqui, aliás , o que me aconteceu?

-Sobrecarga de poderes fora do controle_ dizia uma voz atrás deles.-Foi isso, entendido?-vendo que ainda estavam confusos, a diretora respirou fundo- a srta, tem poderes, muito elevados, o nível deles, fazem-nos a comparar com os de uma não é apenas os poderes de bruxa, e sim os elementais e o sentimentais.

-Ótimo, agora vai sobrecarregar minha cabeça.-disse Camille frustrada.-O que é isso?-disse observando a "tatuagem"no braço.

-Seus poderes..

-...e porque o Poyinter tem uma igual?

-Isso existe, pelos sentimentos entre vocês, pela forte ligação, que tem.

Camille e Carter se olharam, um tanto ção?sentimentos?hã?

- A srta, já esta Liberada, sr, Poyinter, leve-a até o jardim sim?

-Claro.

Carter e Camille, andaram até os jardins, sentando-se embaixo de uma arvore, na beira do ao perceber que o amigo, estava paralizado, olhando para o nada, respirou fundo.

-O que houve Carter?

-Você vai ter que ir pra França.

-É pelo meu bem.

-Você vai me abandonar?

-Eu vou estar sempre com você.

-De verdade?

sempre. Você é meu melhor amigo.

-Ah, ótimo, eu sou só seu melhor amigo, Camille?

-Só?

-Eu te...a deixa quieto-disse indo embora.

-Agora termina Carter.

-Não, você é só minha melhor amiga Camille, não tem porque eu dizer, o que eu ia dizer.

-Ótimo, entã você superar a porcaria do teu orgulho, você se declara pra mim, porque eu não vou jogar o meu lá embaixo, para ficar te implorando.-disse a garota, antes de sair correndo até o pátio do castelo.

Carter, sentou-se novamente embaixo da arvore, jogando pedrinhas no lago, completamente chateado. Enquanto Camille chorava sem parar jogada em sua cama.

-Orgulho estúpido.

-Você que está sendo estúpido.-disse uma voz atrás dele , onde Anne aparecera.-Minha prima deve te amar muito, o castelo inteiro a ouviu, se você a ama, não a espere ir embora Carter!

Ele sorriu, e correu até o salão -se em uma das poltronas, e ficou esperando Camille aparecer. Até que a viu, correu até ela.

-Camille, eu te amo.

Ela sorriu, ele a beijou.É, talvez a felicidade, ainda não tivesse se esvaído por completo...


End file.
